First Son
by Remus973
Summary: The world is changing. Its first step will come in the form of a young man who whose existence will be the catalyst of an age yet to come, and a bridge that will connect two completely different worlds.


_**First Son **_

Just so you know, this anime did not explain a lot of things in its story, so I will be using my imagination to fill in the gaps that the show did not. Also, I will expand on the history of dragons role on earth by adding a few more locations and adding a few new characters to the mix. As I said in my profile, I will make the Jin and Toa love story a b-story, my OCs will be an A-story, but the overall feel of the anime will not change. So with that, I hpoe you will like this story. Do not be afraid to be fully honest in the reviews, I appreciate another perspective as this is my first fan fic. Enjoy

Prolouge: Deed -Rescue Misunderstood-

On an ordinary day near the sea, an auspicious day was occuring. The launch of the first commercial flight to the moon was taking place on the base of the ISDA (International Solarsystem Development Agency). Making the filght was a man named Eiji Kamishina, an experienced astronaut with a wife named Toshiko Kamishina who also worked at ISDAas a astronomer, and his two children Jin and Ai. Jin was with his friend, Kazuki Tachibana, as they were both looking at the shuttle Jin and his family were going to ride on and both of them were amazed.

"There it is" said Jin. Kazuki responded "You're gonna ride in that?" "Yep."

Kazuki chucked a bit. "Man, you're getting ahead of me, Jin" "I can't help it where my mom works. I'm just lucky that's all."

" So your mom's an astronomer? I won't lie to you, I'm a bit jealous." as Kazuki smiled. "Yeah," said Jin "it's nice." As Kazuki was going to speak further, Jin's father grabbed his son in a playful manner.

"Well it's almost time. Are you getting nervous, yet?" Jin looked at his father as he removed his dad's arm was around him, " maybe a little."

"Everyone gets nervous at first, but as soon you get up there it all goes away. Believe me, once you get in space son, you'll instantly forget about being nervous at all." Jin and Kazuki looked at Eiji Kamishina with awe. They were amazed at how brave he was about going into space.

"You'll be able to see how beautiful it is up there, especially the view of the Earth. You could say it changed my life. I just wanted you to experience it for yourself." Jin sighed with relief and wonder as he thanked his dad. A co-pilot called for Jin's father, and said it was almost time for launch. He left, telling his son he'll see him soon.

Jin had to board as well, but said goodbye to Kazuki by raising their hands in gentle fists, connect them together by having the back of Jin's hand touch the other back of Kazuki's hand, and one fist would be placed on the other person's heart, and vice versa. This was a sign of their friendship. "You be careful up there." said Kazuki. Jin responded "I will, and thanks for coming down here, Kazuki."

Meanwhile in space, in the astroid belt, a large circular object with a bright glowing center sent forth three large silver comet-like astroids; and have started to descend on earth, falling at a fast rate. Not knowing what was in their way.

Elsewhere, a good distance from the launch site, two figures, one tall and the other average, were staring at the place where it's all going to happen. They then stare at each other, knowing what they have to do. The tall figure then grpped his hands, and suddenly a huge gust of wind blew and the both of them was gone.

The launch was commencing, and all the people inside the shuttle were excited about going into space for the first shuttle's speaker was telling the people to fasten their seatbelts. Outside, many people were there to see the first commercial space shuttle take off. Amongt them was Jin's friend, Kazuki. His sister, Ai, was sitting next to to him.

"Hey Jin, is your girlfriend coming to see us off?" she said in a joking manner. "No. Knock it off." Jin responded with a blush. "I'm teasing. It's Kazuki, isn't it? Like any girl is going to fall for you." Jin was feeling peeved and raised his fist at Ai. Ai grabbed on to her mom, saying he's being mean. Toshiko said " I think both of you need to settle down. The shuttle is taking off soon."

The shuttle was beginning preparations to take off, and finally launched. As the ship was accelerating off the ramp, the ship's sensors detected four moving objects. Three were on an intercept course towards the ship, and the other one was on an parallel course drawing closer to the shuttle at a faster rate of speed than the three objects. All the pilots, including Jin's father were dumbfounded as to what could be behind this.

The people that were witnessing the flight suddenly felt a huge wind blowing their way. Everyone was distracted by it, but Kazuki kept his eyes partially open just to witness some sort of huge creature flying straight to the shuttle. As the shuttle flew in the air and ascended into space, the creature latched itself on the shuttle. The people inside were paniking in terror as to what was happening. Toshiko grabbed on to Ai to protect her while Jin tried to make sense as to what was going on. Then a bright light surrounded the ship and nearly blinded Jin as looked. A huge impact followed afterwards. Everyone almost flew out of their seats

Meanwhile, all the people outside that were looking at the launch looked up at the sky and watched in horror as the shuttle was falling down to the ocean near the launch site. The only saving grace was that is wasn't blown to pieces. Kazuki looked on with shock as to what made this happen as the ship finally fell in the water.

That's all for today. Tell me you think; any opinions are welcome.


End file.
